The Hope
by SBxwolf
Summary: Lily is Thomas's younger sister and while she is in WKCD helping her brother on the other side for as long as she can he's in the maze trying to escape with the fellow gladers with one name flowing through is mind Lily, and hes not the only one... Will Lily escape to the scorch before WKCD finds out what type of immune she is.
1. CHOICE

Sixteen year old Lily sighed nervously and ran her hair through her red curly hair. Her big brother Thomas, was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. _'He should be here by now.' S_ he thought fiddling with her fingers she watched the metal doors on the other side and waited.

 _ **Bang**_

Lily gasped, as the door was flung open and slammed against the wall as she saw Thomas. He looked out of breath, he grabbed one of the white plump chairs from the nearest table pushing it again the closing door. "Thomas are you ok? What's going on?" Lily asked, shaken up at her brothers strange behaviour.

Why was he running from the guards earlier when she looked on CCTV?

What had he done?

He was Wicked's golden boy and she was just the little sister. She only wanted to be safe. She never felt safe at Wicked now, not anymore. The boy she still may love is in the maze, the only other person who understood her just as well as Thomas was gone too. Lily deep down knew that it wouldn't be long, she knew that she will be sent in the maze very soon.

"Listen, you're going to be very angry at me when I tell you this." Thomas said, backing her up away from the door. She knew the guards would be here in 5 minutes tops. They will take him away, to separate them both again. "Tell me what? What's happening?" She said looking at her brother studying him. He was scared, guilty about something. "I need to go in the maze, I have to. It's too much, everything with Wicked it's going too far. He said shaking a little.

"You've seriously just figured that out brother...Golden boy." Lily said folding her arms.

"Stop it! I'm serious." He snapped.

Lily gave him a warning look. "Look I'm sorry ok. I need to do this. For them. For you. You haven't been the same since Chuck went in. Let alone let anyone close to you apart from Raven."

"Raven is my best friend, I can tell her anything, you haven't been around nor has Teresa. I understand why, but you're my brother and we stick together. I thought we were leaving this place together." Lily said her eyes stinging with tears. "You can't just swan off into the maze, leaving me behind here in this... hellhole." Thomas grabbed her cheeks and wiped a tear away. He hated seeing his sister cry and _anyone_ who made her cry. "Lil you need to understand."

"You can't be serious he's gone and now you're going! You're my brother! You can't leave me alone with these monsters." Lily cried.

"I'm doing this for them, most of our friends are in that Maze and I'm doing this for _you._ They can't find out what type of immune you are, I figured it out. They'll do bad things to you. I bet Dr Paige will authorise it to just to experiment. I've shredded your results and I burnt them." Thomas said, explaining desperately hoping Lily would understand. His blood boiled at Dr Paige's name she could do anything to Lily.

"They won't figure it out, if they do I'll run away or I'll go into the maze, without authorisation after you. Do you remember what I told you about memories." Lily stated Thomas smiled, "Yes, but tell me again its deep."

"I told you that nothing is really forgotten, a name, an object could change everything we aren't lab rats, we are human. Oh before I forget, don't ever say the things you remember out load when you enter the maze. You need to write it down, they have some form of spys in there." Lily said, taking her brother's hand knowing that they're going to be separated now. "What are you going to do when you get in the maze Tom."

"I'm going to get them out. Then I'm coming back for you and never letting you out of my sight again. I can't keep watching them die it's up to you weather your willing to come and get your memory wiped, forgetting and everything." Thomas said Lily sighed rolling her eyes, Thomas inwardly groaned. "Nice try at talking me out of it. Isn't working, I don't want to be a coward I need to go with you." Lily said foldeing her arms.

 _So_ _stubbern_ Thomas thought "When I get them out and I will, I'll be itching to find out who I am, where I came from. You need your memories. That's how you can help me...Us."

"So...Pretend I don't remember anything, then run off to the scorch or something. We know WKCD Tom. They'd hunt me down."

"No. go on a the next misson and take off, I'll try to contact you."

"How?

"With this." He said gesturing to his forehead fingers wiggling. Lily tilted her head confused for a second. "Your forehead?" She said, Thomas rolled his eyes, "No. my ability."He huffed with yet a little smile. "Oh right yes, I still think its creepy when you do that." Thomas chuckled.

"What if they catch me and throw me into the maze, it already hurts that you won't remember me your own blood."

"If they do so what we will still get a burst of familiarity we are strong."

" _ **OVER THERE!"**_

Lily gasped

" _Hide_! Get back to your room pack and get out of here first chance you get. Promise." Thomas urgently whispered, Lily nodded. "I promise." Lily scrambled to the nearest corner as the big green WKCD guards savagely seized Thomas Lily watched as they injected the silvery liquid known as the memory swipe into Thomas's neck he looked at her and fell unconscious.

* * *

Lily dove into the vents that lead back to her room, she began to move to the right but stopped as a women's voice echoed through the room. "Was he alone?"

 _Chancellor Ava Paige_

"Yes."

 _Teresa?_

 _Did she have something to do with this?_

"No Lily then." Dr Paige said suspicion clear as ice in her voice. "She's in her dorm sleeping. I checked." Teresa said, her voice confident and posture perfect. But Lily knew her. Teresa, she was lying to Dr Paige! Lily knew how Thomas felt about Teresa. She hoped that Teresa wouldn't stick around and be grilled and hounded by Dr Paige. "Thank you Teresa." Lily moved to the right mirroring Teresa's movements from above, Teresa looked up and caught her eye.

 _Its ok I'll go after him for you_

Lily jumped, she hated it when she did that, invading her mind spontaneously. She wasn't sure how she felt about Teresa's words. Did she mean it? Would she go after Thomas? Or does she have another motive.

A beep sounded through the room and walking inside in a usual white turtleneck was Janson. Head of security and a total ass. He nodded to Teresa as she left the room not before Teresa looked to see the lift that led to the maze Thomas would be going to.

 _Maze A_

Teresa spoke to her again

 _You really need to try this out Lil doesn't hurt_

 _Yes it does_

 _See_

Janson approached Dr Paige cautiously. "I told you. We should send Lily to the scorch, test out this aura around her, I personally have my theories. Find a cure using any method possible."

"Janson it's hard to test her out there and send her to the maze when we don't know her results and now never will."

"I think he destroyed them. You know how protective he is of her."

"Shame, Lily is fascinating; watch her like a hawk Janson."

Lily carefully made her way through the vents to her room.

 _If you can hear me Thomas know that I miss you already and I hope you are ok, I love you big brother.._


	2. LILY UNDER SUSPICION AND THOMAS'S ENTRY

Lily woke up with a sigh, she felt empty, Tom was gone stuck in a maze he built, no memories of her, nothing only a mere name everything else concealed and foreign. Yawning and stretching she got out of her bed and changed into the WCKD white clothes she hated and prayed things would be normal. She put on a white cardigan and took out her ID chip and swiped it for the door to open she needed to go to the control room, she must see Thomas.

Gasping Lily who welcomed by her friend Raven who's hand was just about to knock her door. "Good timing girl." Raven said looking to the left quickly, Lily furrowed her eyebrows. "Rave, what's up ?" Lily questioned, Raven pulled her out of her room as the began to walk down the corridor. "I heard what happened, are you alright." Raven said rubbing Lily's shoulder.  
"No I'm not. Paige and Janson just threw my brother in the maze." Lily snapped Raven raised her eyebrows. "I know, I'm sorry. I don't understand why they sent him. Isn't your bro and Teresa Prince and Princess of WCKD." Raven said. "Prince and Princess... What am I then?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows  
"The Queen obviously." Raven said nudging Lily. "Dr. Paige is The Queen."  
"Dr Paige is the WCKD Witch in our story. See what I did there." Raven said smirking. Lily giggled smiling but stopped as two WCKD guards eerily walked past the two teens, eyes lingering on Lily. She gulped, Raven on the other hand cast them a deadly look. "Come on lets get something to eat in the canteen. I need to tell you something." She said. The two girls walked a little faster passing several guards, it was making Lily feel cautious.

 _Why where there so many?_

As the duo entered the Canteen Lily was surprised to see so many workers and so many guards. "What the hell? Why are there so many guards and workers?" Lily asked. She began looking around while qued for her breakfast, getting a green apple, toast and coffee. Raven shot her a knowing look as she caught Lily's wonder, Lily tilted her head confused, she also wondered where the hell Teresa was. "I asked the workers to have our backs." Raven stated. Lily looked at the workers in their grey uniform, they seemed diffrent some on edge, some pissed, some hopeful. Lily looked at the guards, some faces where full of suprise, but most where stone faced, outraged by the workers.  
"Well the guards look pissed. Security has been doubled hasn't't it." Lily said  
"I know." Raven stated. "Big guy's looking for a mole." _Janson! someone tricked rat man Janson?_  
"A mole?" Lily said curiously and motioned Raven to continue.  
"Yeah they just found out someone passed information to a lab worker. He or she went on a mission to the scorch, now they're missing last seen heading north where mountains are trail went cold. They were planning doing that crank testing again." Lily's eyes widened spluttering on her coffee. "What."  
"Yeah." Raven said taking a bite of her toast.  
"And they've just realised they have a mole recently? After a month. Getting a bit rusty huh." Lily said smirking Raven laughed. "Yeah well, whoever the mole is or was, they weren't working alone if it was unnoticed for that long."  
"I wish them luck." Lily smiled again, she kept it as a guard watched them across two tables Raven turned and scoffed. "You eavesdropping!" Raven yelled mockingly, Lily giggled seeing the guard walk away out of the canteen his body language screamed embarrassment. Even seeing some of the workers smirking. Raven turned back to Lily as Lily continued.  
"Apparently to Tom, crank testing was forbidden on immunes, to risky. New method is it? No method the council come up with is remotely humane, not anymore. Clearly things are changing, my guess they are grabbing any straw they can find." Lily said sighing.  
"Yeah, I mean I crashed into Teresa last week and told me your bro was on edge after your results came through."  
"Which test was this? The Immune milestone one." Lily piped up whispering motioning Raven to be a little quieter, Raven nodded understanding.  
"Teenage year testing. But yeah sounded something like that. Now you're the first on the list for the next crank testing, they'll put you in a room with a crank that's completely gone for 12 hours." Raven quietly said back.  
"We need get out of here soon Rave."  
"I know, I agree. But they are on high alert Lily. Most of the workers are against WCKD and are forced. I'm a worker, they tell me what they know and I put the pieces together. Including the reason why Thomas shredded your results. I didn't see what it said because he'd burnt them, now he's in the maze." Raven said.  
"So I'm under suspicion, along with those unloyal." Lily said checking out all the guards cautiously  
"Yes, but after Thomas it's mainly you they're keeping an eye on."  
"So all the guards swarming is because the think I'm a mole or aiding one. I mean I understood Thomas's intensions find the cure save the world."  
"What do we do which ever way you look at it we're both screwed?" Raven said putting her hands in her face huffing in defeat.  
"No Raven. We make a plan and get the hell out of here." Lily said

* * *

He was suffocating and threw up a load of water, he felt like he was drowning, after a few minutes of that, he returned to his senses. He took a huge breathe and slowly composed himself. He felt around the darkness of the area he was in and backed up against the cold walls. It was a small confined area he was in and from what he could make out the room was in some sort of lift ascending up. But yet all he could see is darkness above, pitch black but a dash of red above, barely visible.  
"Lily!" He didn't know where that name came from, but it certainly wasn't his. Lily was a girl's name but it was _so very familiar_. He tried to grab any memory he could, but it was all fading… but one name stuck. But he felt the urge to keep that to himself god knows where he was going where he would end up.

 _Tom_

 _Thomas_

 _Thomas is my name!_

Two names he remembered his own and another.  
Everything else was blank….

The lift suddenly jerked taking Thomas by surprise, throwing his body against the other side of the lift. The lift ascended faster and faster up making his body rise along with it. "Someone help!" Thomas screamed, he looked up seeing the red lights above getting brighter.

There was no opening above!  
He was going to crash!

Suddenly the whole lift came to a sudden stop, jerking Thomas's body up so hard he had nearly hit the roof of the lift. Thomas groaned in pain, most likely getting some dark brown bruises tomorrow. A bright green light lit up from the left and glowed right into his face. Thomas took the chance to look around the room that was now visible. The room was full of supplies rope, books, food, water, clothes but all had the words WCKD written on them.  
Thomas looked above as the metal doors from above were slowly unlocking themselves, revealing a blaze of sunlight from above. After so long in darkness, the light brutally stabbed his hazel eyes. Thomas winced and looked away, covering his face with both hands.  
His eyes adjusted as a figure, a boy, jumped his way down to him shaking the lift he smelt of sweat and wood.  
"Day one Greenie…Welcome to the Glade." Was all he said.

 _Where was he?_

 _What was this place?_

 _Why had he been sent here?_

"


	3. DAY 2 AND QUESTIONING

Thomas pov

It's day 2. I've still had no dam answers.  
Lily  
The name, like before was so familiar a strong burst of protectiveness dwelled inside me

I had a dream last night I was in it but younger at least a year younger than I was now. I wasn't alone.  
I was in a empty classroom in the clothes I was given in the glade last night. I was with a girl who overpowered the white room and the blue desks with her fiery curly red hair she had hazel eyes like my own younger me was sitting on one of the blue desks fiddling with my fingers while she sat there with her arms folded. _  
"Yes, I know how you must be feeling, I don't want to leave you here but your not going to be by yourself are you. You can still see me." I said.  
"Rarely. You'll be too busy there working on the classified stuff. Stuff that you will keep from me. I think you will want to stay there, advance stuff the first class perks and that. You're basically leaving. Do they think I'm dragging you down is that it?" _The girl had said I couldn't help but feel so stupid looking at this scene made my heartthrob with guilt. What am I doing here? _  
"They said, I'm distracted by looking after you."_ I said rather bluntly the redhead tilted her head her eyes narrowed and stood up getting closer to me in fierce manner.  
" _You know I don't need looking after. You know I can take care of myself. That's an excuse, when they want you they'll have you, persuade you and control you. You'll end up being brainwashed by them. I don't want to stay here anymore Thomas things are changing and not for the better. Ive seen things in the place even were you work."_ My eyes widened curious  
Where was I?  
Who was this girl...Lily?  
End up being brainwashed?  
Who did I work for?  
 _"You shouldn't have been there in the first place."  
"People are disappearing they have been for a while and what it doesn't faze you. This place in't good. I'm getting out of here the first chance I get and if you were my brother you'd come with me."  
"You can't leave."  
"I will if things escalate." _She said firmly.  
And it ended.

I wondered if I should tell someone, perhaps Newt? But.. Not yet.

My gut said that I could trust Newt, at least he was more understanding than Alby and Gally. But then there was Chuck, nice kid and so far seems to be my only friend in The Glade. But where was Newt taking me? "What are those?" I whispered trying to sound brave. "You ask a lot of questions…" Newt said raising his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes What does he expect. "Well Newt, it's time I get the answers, besides the sooner you answer them sooner I'll shut up, Shank…"  
The blonde chuckled. "Patience, all of the Greenies ask questions, we don't tell them everything because it's better of that way. See we don't want everything to fall apart because a greenie can't handle it. Besides only The Original Gladers the first ones to arrive have to carry that burden. Besides, most questions every newbie asks are ones we don't even know, let alone understand." Newt explained.  
I sighed. "Fair point."  
"Good that. Now shut it and let me show you something." Newt paced forward and dug his hands into the thick black ivy hanging from the wall. He moved it to the side like a curtain and revealed a simple square window as I stepped forward to see a bit more. Looking closely I could see the walls outside, the slight movements of them changing course.  
This really was a maze.  
Most walls were covered with the thick ivy, like the ones hung beside me making my skin itch at the contact. Although, I could see reddish slime dripping down the bush of ivy in the distant.  
I swear I saw the number 7 too?  
The walls were huge and stone frankly I didn't understand how it worked.  
Was someone controlling this place and if these boys have been here for two years somebody's has been playing a long game.  
But why? What was the reason? Is this like… a prison? Where they criminals? Did they do something so bad they had their memories wiped?  
But then again, Chuck was at least 12 what could he do that was so bad? That was hard to believe now.  
"Be thankful for those walls there's awful things out there." I looked at Newt in disbelief. "Like what?" I said narrowing my eyes Newt beckoned to the window. "Like that."

 ** _SWISH  
BANG  
WHIRL  
HISS_**

I gasped losing my breath slightly at the creature as it revealed itself. This creature was the definition of terrifying, it was a mix of animal and machine, enormous and it had spikes all over his body as sharp as knifes its eyes dark and brooding looking for a prey. I took two steps back as its dark eyes stared right at me, its head tilted as it snarled. Newt pushed the ivy back down and backed away too.  
"Wh-what wa that thing." I said gulping loudly a cold shudder ran through his body, Newt turned to him. "That was a Griever. Be thankful they only come out at night."  
"It's day… Why is that one out?"  
"Calm yourself the walls protect us like Gally said last night." After seeing that Griever my instinct to become a runner was dwindling. But I knew it's what I'm meant to do to get out of here. I wasn't giving up, no matter what anyone said. "Now you know what lurks in that bloody Maze. This isn't a joke mate. You've been sent to the Glade and we'll be expecting you to survive it and help us do what we've got to do." Newt said with hope and authority that suited him, although I doubt he ever really noticed. "And what's that?" I asked even though I was thinking the same thing. "Escape the Maze and find our true home."

* * *

After, Newt left to find Alby I made my way to Chuck, it was breakfast and the kid was sitting alone silent. While my brain was on overload. So many theories running though my head so many things that didn't make any sense. This life, my new life that I had was wrong. It just impossible to believe, this was not my home this is none of the boys home. We've all been taken and for a purpose.

But what was that purpose?

Why were they all here and how long have they been here? Newt said two years.. How long have they been looking for a way out? Are they even still looking for a way out or have they given up?  
"Earth to Greenie! " I jumped a little a the sudden yell I clearly completly spaced out Alby stood there his arms folded in a scowl.  
"Uh, Alby hey." I said  
"I'm giving you the tour now, so do me a favour alright." I looked at him confused.  
"Okay... What's the favour?" I asked he folded his arms and gave me a hard look. "Don't ask any questions; keep your mouth shut until I've finished you hear." I gritt my teeth, I really wanted to launch at him but held back and just said. "Fine."  
Leader or not. I was going to prove to Alby that I'm not a lost, hopeless Greenie.  
I knew one thing though.

 _ **I was going to be a runner.**_

* * *

Raven and Lily sat in WKCD library pretending to read, the two girls had taken a blue print of WKCD compound. Lily scoffed apparently Raven had convinced the janitor assistant to get them for her. Lily wondered how... but Raven didn't dare tell,she found it too funny and as for Lily she'd tease her for weeks. Raven shot Lily a pack it in look as she smriked. Raven huffed she didn't need to tell, Lily could read her like a book. "Shut up Lil." Lily held in a laugh. "I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to girl. It isn't what you think I was just distracting him to get our blue print. Stage one for escape. Besides you know who I've always liked." Raven said, Lily a head went back and she let out a fit of giggles. "Epic couple, two big mouths." Lily said laughing Raven playfully swatted her and laughed, abruptly she stopped clearing her throat.

The doors to the library beeped as a keycard was scanned, the double doors hissed open. Two people stood there a level 5 WKCD guard and the woman Lily hated the most.

Dr Ava Paige

Dressed all in white was the 'Wicked Witch of WKCD' her hair was pinned up in a bun completely neat not a strand of hair out of place . Her face stern, eyes burning with suspicion, guilt and curiosity. She nodded at Raven and Raven returned it with a warm smile Lily knew was utterly fake. Dr Paige approached Lily slowly she put her hands behind her back. Lily raised her head fiercely her body language daring Dr Paige to cross her. Dr Paige stiffened at Lily's appearence, anger didn't even come close to what she could sense on the young red-head. She knew she was the last person Lily wanted to see. Seeing Lily like this made her stop in her tracks but regardless she approached the girl, cleared her throat. "Lily may have a word." Dr Paige said. She beckoned the guard to leave them Lily did the same to Raven.  
"I'll see you later Rave." She said never taking her eyes off Dr Paige. "Definitely I'll get the stuff for the project." Raven said and sent a discreet mischievous look in her eyes.

Dr Paige watched Raven go and gestured to the chair as Lily sat down. "Now that we are alone I'd ask you some questions please regarding your brother."

"Are we?" Lily questioned looking around for hidden cameras.

"Its just us." She bluntly said.

"I know you, there's someone watching there always is." Lily said emotionless.

"Not this time CCTV in this room has been needed fixing for a while ." She said Lily didn't say anything but didn't believe her one bit. "So regarding your brother-" she started.  
"Hmm...My brother didn't you just throw him in the maze the other day. Why would I want to speak to you Dr Paige?" She said slowly her lips in a firm line.  
" I want to know why he had a sudden change of heart and why he became conflicted." She said.  
Lily scoffed.  
"Maybe you should question him, but...Oh wait! He's in the maze. So you can't really can you. I assume that's why you're here. To get on my case when you're the one who screwed up wonder how he got that way with you feeding him lies brainwashing him." Lily said savagely and folded her arms.  
"I understand that you and I have never seen eye to eye but I do care about you. Thomas possesses such potential and so do you just don't seem to want to show your talent." Dr Paige said. Lily knew her game she wanted to know about her file.  
"My talents, Dr Paige are finding out things, fighting and controlling this crazy red hair."Lily said faking flattery, Dr Paige slightly smiled.

"The thing is, Teresa has now been conflicted to where her loyalties lie just like Thomas." Dr Paige informed Lily tilted her head what HAD happened to Teresa she hasn't been seen all morning.  
"Then maybe you should question her not me. She's always been loyal."  
"I have spoken to her. She's made a big decision we had a very interesting conversation. Now she's taking some time off." Dr Paige said Lily stiffed...  
She didn't.  
"Teresa was really concerned. Thomas's choice has put me in very unfortunate situation, including Teresa. Giving the fact he burnt your results we have nothing to work on. They were protecting you I assume. But why? Did they know something I didn't. Have you anything to confess?"  
Lily snarled and leaned in provoking Dr Paige. "You know you're not the only one who's interested in the results! I'd like to know what the hell it was all about. So don't come here and intimidate me. I don't have nothing to confess and if you're thinking I'm the mole your wrong. Besides if I was I would have made myself known and oh I'd laugh that you never saw me coming."

Silence

"We found out who the mole was actually. We just have a suspicions that people might have aided her." Dr Paige said flatly. Lily knew she was getting under Dr Paiges skin then.

That made her feel powerful.

She planned to take advantage of the power oozing in the room between them.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I have nothing to tell you. Nothing to say to you and nothing that would be of any interest to you whatsoever. It's not really my fault that Thomas became conflicted, maybe it was something you were doing." Lily said tilting her head daring Dr Paige once again Dr Paige eyes flashed with confusion and anger.  
"I beg your pardon?Something that I was doing!" She fummed, Lily just stared at the fuming older woman unfazed.

"Maybe something like saying wicked is good, wicked is good. It's not I've seen this place for what it really is. You and the council are turning into inhumane monsters." Lily said slowly and emotionlessly.  
"Like I always say no matter the cost it's all about the Cure! I am not a monster it's for our future." She said slamming her fist on the table standing up looking down at Lily in astonishment. Lily stood up so fast her chair fell backwards leaning in threatingly.  
"Of course it is. Yet you waste lives by throwing them into the maze. You waste time by studying so much on things that are common sense. You kill them as well. What do you do with the dead bodies Ava. I bet guilt keeps you up at night." Lily snarled getting closer and closer to Dr Paige.  
"I you do not have the authority to speak to me like that." Dr Paige said advancing on Lily they were so close Dr Paige put her hand in front of Lily backing her away Dr Paige reached for a hidden button under the desk unbeknownst to Lily.  
"Thomas made his choice now we've all got to live with it besides even if you do find each other...he's not gonna remember anything." Dr Paige said suddenly calm which infuriated Lily. Lily swatted Dr Paiges hand away and pushed her hard seeing a faint red light on the table.

She had summoned Jansons guards! Lily advanced slowly

"You took the person who mattered most to me my family! You know what in 50 or100 years time you won't be remembered as Ava Paige the woman who saved the world. You will be the woman who killed so many innocents, tortured children and spent money on weapons of mass destruction on the remaining population! All for a cure. You know what YOU don't deserve it if you EVER find it!" Lily savagely said and gasped as heard a ton of footsteps approapproaching the double doors she seethed. "You lying bitch!"  
"You'll be a stranger to Thomas, a pointless piece of his past as for the boy you love he won't remember your first kiss let alone your first time." She bluntly said Lily lost it she saw red and viciously backhanded Dr Paige with a hard

 **SLAP!**

Two guards charged in breaking to door as it went flying off its hinges and tackled Lily to the ground holding her down. Dr Paige held her hand on her newly red cheek in fear, astonishment and shockingly pride she put her hands up. "Take her back to her room we start tomorrow night. Sedate her if you have to." Lily as they took her away from Dr Paige. "Get off me!" She yelled savagely as another guard dragged her attempting to sedate her.

"You are monster Ava Pagie.I'm going to destroy you if it's the last thing I do! You hear me! I'LL DESTROY YOU!"


	4. ARRIVAL AND ESCAPE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **This chapter is in progress and will be updated soon, but here's part 1 so far~**

THOMAS POV

"This here's the Box. Once a month, we get a Newbie like you, never fails. Once a week, we get supplies, clothes, some food." Alby said as he began the tour. I just nodded, but DAMMIT! I was itching to ask questions. _I need some tape to put over my mouth for sure._ I thought.  
"We don't know jack about the Box, you get me?" Alby continued. "Where it came from, how it gets here everytime. The shanks that sent us here ain't told us nothing. Once, we sent a slinthead Greenie back in the Box, it wouldn't move till we took him out." Alby kept talking, never bothering to look me in the eye. He really wasn't my favourite guy in the glade, but then there was Gally, he was the worst. "The Glade's cut into four sections. Gardens, Blood House, Homestead, Deadheads." I nodded and looked around at my new…  
 _Home?_  
Alby stopped walking as we'd reached the South Door; the two walls were a pair of enormous grey stone, they were cracked and covered in black thick ivy. It was as ancient as anything I could possibly imagine. "Out there's the Maze." Alby said, beckoning his head towards the maze as. "Two years, I've been here. Two years we've tried to solve this thing, no luck. The Maze changes... every dam night."  
 _Been here two years?_  
 _The walls moved out in the Maze?_  
 _It changed every night?_  
 _How many had died?_  
I stepped forward, wanting to see more of the Maze, but Alby held his big firm hand and pushed so me hard in the chest that I stumbled backwards, landing hard on my ass. He stood above me arms folded and sighed as if he gave up. "You ain't goin' out there, shank. You think I sent Newt to you before the wake-up just for kicks? Number One Rule, the only one you'll never be forgiven for breaking. Nobody is allowed in the Maze except the Runners. Break that rule, and you're banished. You get me?"I nodded, scowling a little, I bet Alby was just exaggerating. Order of course, well that's what Newt said. In fact, why did Alby have to be the one to do the tour? Newt would have been much better company than this shuck. Plus, at least he would answer a _handful_ of questions. Perhaps not everything but a decent number of them. But either way, knew I had to go out there, into the Maze, maybe I could talk to Newt about being a runner. He certainly seemed more understanding than Alby.  
Alby would say.  
" _Forget about it you aint gonna be a runner!"_  
I guarantee it.  
I stared at the wall for a few more seconds, until I caught eye of something silver scrambling across the wall. A patch of ivy shook as the thing quickly disappeared into it. "What was that thing?" I asked, before I could be shut down again by the grumpyass leader.. "Beetle blades,it's how the Creators watch us." Alby said watching it scampering off to spy somewhere else. "They _watch_ us?" I wondered.  
"Yeah, I just said that shank."  
"I wonder who else does." I said, I lost myself in thought for a minute. Clearly a minute too long, as Alby was clicking his fingers in my face I gasped in surprise as I was bought back to reality ."Grennie! Oi No day dreamers! What were you sayi-"

Suddenly a ringing alarm went around the Glade echoing in all directions.  
BOOM, CLANG, BUZZ!  
I clamped my hands to my ears wincing at the loud siren. "What's going on? I know that sound." I asked.  
"That's weird" Alby said as he scanned the Glade, squinting. I noticed boys in the Blood House pens glancing around, just as confused. One shouted to Alby. "What the hell is up with that?" the boy asked.  
"I don't know," Alby yelled back to the boy. "Alby! What's going on? Tell me!"I demanded  
"The Box, shuck-face, the Box!" was all Alby said before he set off for the middle of the Glade.  
"What about it?" I demanded once again, hurrying to catch up. I could see that all of the Gladers were running around the courtyard abandoning their jobs towards the metal doors of Box. I spotted the familiar blond and waved to him. "Hey Newt, what's going on!" he yelled as Newt glanced over at him. "Means a bloody Newbie's comin' up in the Box." He paused. "Right now."  
"So?" I said shrugging.  
"So?" Newt replied, his jaw dropping slightly. "Greenie, we've never had two Newbies show up in the same month, much less two days in a row."  
Alby and Newt had reached the crowd and pushed themselves to the front, standing right over the doors that led to the Box. Everyone quieted. Looking at the box for the first time, I remembered those terrible minutes that felt like hours in darkness. The feeling like I was drowning, as well as the awful amnesia. When you are trying to grab something to keep you sane, a memory and getting so close to an solid answer. Yet, only to have it dissolve away. But not everything, a least you keep your name and the basic survival skills. But I had another name sticking in my head.  
I feel sorry for whoever this new kid is, he would be going through the same things I did. Well, the same things that I still am in fact. The questions, the pain of being trapped here, the curiosity and the mere shred of hope to escape. I watched in anticipation as Newt and Alby took positions on opposite sides of the doors and with a hiss the metal doors were opened. Complete silence settled over the Gladers. Newt leaned over to get a better look into the Box. "Holy …," he breathed. "No way," he murmured, almost in a trance.  
"Hold on!" Alby yelled, silencing everyone.  
"Well, what's wrong?" someone yelled back.  
Alby stood up. "Two Newbies in two days," he said, almost in a whisper. "Now this. Two years, nothing different, now this." Then, for some reason, he looked straight at ME! "What's goin' on here, Greenie?"  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
"Why don't you just tell us what the shuck is down there, Alby?" Gally called out. Newt looked down in the Box. "It's a girl," he said.  
"A girl?"  
"I got dibs!"  
"What' she look like?"  
"How old is she?"  
 **LILY!**  
 **Could this girl be Lily, the girl he remembered?**  
 **The girl in his dreams**  
 **The fiery redhead**  
"That's not bloody half of it," he said, then pointed down into the Box. "I think she's dead."  
I sickening feeling of cold ran through my body,  
Right into my heart

* * *

LILY POV

It's 5am. All I could see was white, white bed, white walls, white loo and white food tray that had just been delivered. I didn't regret it, slapping her, not one bit it was worth it. But the consequence was being in a blank cell away from others doing nothing. That was the downside I guess. I missed Raven I wanted out of here already. The plan was in motion; last time I checked she had the blueprints, we talked about our lucky escape and how we were going to do it. But me lashing out must have been a flaw in the plan, or an advantage. But at least gave her more time. I know what I'm supposed to do; I know where we can go, we just need to get out while we still can. I lie down on the bed, let out a huff and whistled, I'd been in here for two days but it felt longer though to be honest.

Beep

A key card scanned as the door hissed opened, "You're time is up." A WCKD guard said, he didn't seem himself didn't have the intimidating aura a guard in the WCKD green uniform had. He looked like he had rushed to get the uniform on. I looked at him confused. "I have another 3 days it's the morning of day 2. 5 days in solitary confinement for hitting a superior they said." I said, the guard audioly sighed and shook his head as he took his helmet of.

It was Tony.

One of her friends from class and a worker. He beckoned his head telling her to get out. "Just come on Lily, you've got a chance…Take it." He said, I gasped at him. "What about the cameras?" I said, looking out of the door for other guards and the cameras, the red light wasn't flickering, they were indeed off. The corridors were bare and dark only the light of my cell gave me sight of Tony, as I started for the door I caught eye of a poster was up  
Infected Area.  
"That's a fake poster, Raven did those this last night by the looks of it their fresh stuck on." I asked Tony smirked at me. "The staff and guards will be on duty in half an hour, that gives you and Raven the chance to escape to the Scorch before they notice you're gone. So, go straight to Ravens room. The cameras activate at 5:16 for the guard morning shift. This is the first guard in this department that will be one duty. This is his keycard, here, use it." He said and handed me a Level 5 clearance key card and a white cardigan with a hood to cover my red hair. "Thank you Tony." I said he nodded and as he vanished through the other side of the corridor. I put my hood up and made my way quietly to Ravens room.  
My feet were patting on the cold floor I wasn't wearing any shoes but then again giving the situation it's better to be barefooted. I could see some of the light behind me and in other buildings. I needed to hurry.


	5. THE ESCAPE

"Greenie, get your ass over here!" he yelled. Thomas's jumped and his hands started to sweat. What did they want him for? Things just kept getting worse and worse.

 _Oh, calm it,_ he told himself. _You haven't done anything wrong_. As he made is way to Newt, Alby and the unconscious girl the boys of the Glade glared at him, as if he were responsible for the entire mess of the Glade.

Newt and Alby both knelt beside the girl Thomas didn't want to meet their accusing stare and he turned to the girl, she looked about sixteen years old, her hair was black but the thing that had really stood out to him was her skin, pale and white as pearls. She was really pretty. Beautiful. Silky hair, flawless skin, perfect lips, long legs, he wondered what colour her eyes were.

"You know this girl, shank?" Alby asked who'd been watching Thomas stare at the girl in awe.

"Know her? Of course I don't know her." Said Thomas taken aback.

Alby sighed in frustration. "I mean does she look familiar to you at all? Any kind of feeling that you've seen her before?"

"No. Nothing. Why would you think that I know her?" Thomas said he looked back at the unconscious girl.

Even though he was intrigued with the newcomer, he couldn't hide the tad feeling of disappointment that it wasn't the girl he was seeing in his dreams. He wanted answers and from what he could tell she knew more than anyone here, and if he was in the same place with her he must have known more.

If only he could remember.

"2 Greenies, one alive, one dead something fishy is going on, the creators are up to something and I'm getting to the bottom of it. I know you know something, and don't say you don't because I'm aware of that. But if you know anything remember anything." Alby said taking a step towards Thomas, Newt put his hand on Alby's shoulder stopping him.

"He'll tell you, he wants answers more than anyone, just like the rest of us Alby. We should take the girl to the Med-Jacks, feed her some soupy stuff and when she wakes up we'll find out what she knows. Good that." Newt reasoned looking between Alby and Thomas.

Alby shot Newt a look and sighed giving Thomas one last look, "Good that. Clint! Jeff! Get over here!" Newt and Alby both looked to Thomas.

"Good that." He said, he turned and walked away from the two older boys, with one last look at the girl as the two Med-Jacks placed her on their stretcher and took her away.

She was the opposite of the girl in his dreams

The girl was a hazel eyed redhead, fierce and fiery

Lily was almost there, she sighed in relief as she spotted the signs to The Section 7 Dormitory where she and Raven lived; she scanned the keycard to Section 7 and pulled her hood up hiding her red curls again. A lab assistant appeared around the corner and opened the door to Section 7; she looked like she was in a hurry, her rushed blond ponytail swishing side to side. She was walking with a trainee guard who's uniform looked like it was rushed too, Lily snickered.

She noticed the trainee guard had his gun behind him, hanging very loose from its pocket. Lily stared at it she needed that gun. She took in a deep breathe and with a smile and fake giggle. "Morning lovebirds." She said winking at them . The two of them blushed and smiled politely at her. The couple made to turn to the right to the medical centre.

Taking the opportunity, Lily gracefully side stepped and swiped the gun from the boys pocket. 'Thank god, they didn't notice anything.' Lily thought letting out a deep breath.

She gulped as she saw a camera in the distance, the red light glowing in the dark corridor. She knocked Raven's door and looked down to see the light flicker on. She saw her shadow approach the door as it opened Raven was already dressed and prepared. "Oh, thank god." Raven said relived and beckoned her inside. Lily stepped inside as Raven hugged her tightly.

"Slapping Dr Page, wish I'd seen that." Lily giggled at the memory.

"So you know the plan is it all go." Lily said as Raven nodded. "Yeah the workers are going to give the guards a distraction-" Lily smirked finishing her sentence. "And we escape though section 8."

"When do we leave?"

"Now it's 5:10 we have 6 minutes till light on and all the camera's become active."

"And the workers start at 5 today we have a headstart, let's take it. But wait where exactly are we going to go." She asked.

Raven dug into her bag pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper showing Lily a map. It was the Scorch and from what it looked like, WCKD had identified the safe zones that were not hugely infected by the flare. Lily closed her eyes as she let her finger slide across the map of their own accord. She opened her eyes and saw that her finger was leaning towards the north, at the northern mountains.

"North, towards the mountains as far as we can go. You got a weapon." Raven shook her head. "No, not yet." Lily revealed the gun wiggling her eyebrows Raven gasped.

"You sneaky chick." Lily smiled mischievously.

"We need to be prepared for anything, I won't use this... unless I really have to."


	6. THE SCORCH

Lily and Raven threw on the two female guard uniforms on top of their normal clothes, the duo weren't sure what they would expect in the scorch, their essentials were packed, location supplies were ticked off. The two girls slowly walked towards the lift passing a few guards that suspiciously were meant to be on Lily's floor not this one, Lily gulped held her launcher tighter as Raven nudged her to relax. They approached the lift doors and pressed the down button towards the first floor were the workers where staioned, the duo stepped inside as the lift deceneded.

 ** _Floor 4_**

 ** _Floor 3_**

 ** _Floor 2_**

A foot stepped between the sliding doors as the lift began to descend, Cadet Nathan a hot handsome boy from Lily's class stepped inside. They were good friends until she met Newt. He hated Newt, yet never told her or him why. He would recognise her voice her would recognise her anywhere regardless of the guard uniform. "Hello ladies." He said smirking Raven looked towards Lily and beckoned her to nod as she spoke. Changing her tone of voice to a much more deeper, manish, sharp voice. "Morning Cadet, how is training." She said Lily looked at her surprised. ' _What would I do without her.'_ Lily smiled under the dark helmet.

"Decent. I wish I could do more stuff you know to impress the ladies." Raven shot a Lily a look and discreetly shrugged ' _should I just play along_?' she asked herself; she thought for a moment. "Be patient." Raven said. Nathan looked at her in surprised by this and narrowed his eyes, giving her an obvious fake smile. "I would be, but I'm not right now. I need to stop someone who's planning on running away." Lily and Raven looked to each other at the same time, Lily pondered, thoughts running wild!' _How the hell does he know!?'_ _'Who the hell told!?'_ "You don't know of this? High level guards should no offence; well allow me to break it to you. I saw on CCTV, A0 Lily: Section 5, acting very strangely not herself at all, her assault on Dr Page and no word on her progress in her 7 day solitary punishment. Her and that girl Raven are planning something, Thomas has gone into the maze and we all know how that's going. When I went to deliver Doctor Page a note from Janson I saw him run into the maze like a maniac. My guess he's onto something, I know Lily she will go after him no matter how many squabbles they have." Nathan said. "You should keep an eye on Lily I don't want her going anywhere."

"Hmm, Cadet you're not authorised to know that kind of information." Raven bluntly said, her voice muffled, Lily sharply nodded in agreement as Nathan rolled his eyes, "Good day ladies." He said winking, exiting the lift as it now dinged announcing the first floor. Lily looked at Raven, "Lets go." The duo began to walk out. Only to catch Nathan looking at them intensely, she stopped in her tracks as did Raven as she caught on. He was scanning them both up and down lingering on Lily and took off to whatever station he was on today. Lily sighed in relaxation as he vanished from sight. "Is it me or did that sound like obsessive stalker talk 'I don't want her going anywhere" Lily said. "It did Lil." Raven said.

"Forget him. Let's go." Lily said as the went towards the main entrance just like a guard did every day to protect the walls from the cranks who pleaded to come inside, it broke Lily heart to see such lost souls with no news of a cure for survival. As they hold on to the only shred of humanity they hang onto, hope.

Everything was quiet…Normal.

Until the buzzing alarm went off and Lily knew what that meant a disturbence from the an escape, someone ratting her out!"NATHAN DAMMIT! I thought I fooled him!"

"It doesn't matter now we need to take the chance just blend in! We need to go round the back, discreetly jack a car. Now speed walk girl. We have to get out of here before its too late!" Lily yelled over the alarms, Raven nodded, "Quick time, go go!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Glade...

"All right, Greenie," Alby said, looking improved since the changing he sat in the middle of the semicircle of the wooden handcrafted chairs, next to his second, Newt. "Open your mouth. Start talking."

Thomas, was still feeling groggy and nauseated from the Changing, he took a second and straightened his back and gained his composure. He had a lot to spill, but wanted to be sure it came out right. The last thing he wanted was for the boys to see him as a threat, even though most are already thanks to Galley but he prayed for them to listen, to hear it from his side, to not look at him like the enemy even though he was partly to blame for this mess, him and Teresa. "It's a long story," he began. "I'm not sure we are going to have time to go through it all, but I'll tell you as much as I an. When I went through the Changing, I saw flashes of images hundreds of them, my memories, some of where good, I saw I was happy once a upon a time, friend's family, I've been getting strong memories of my sister Lily almost as if they were recent. I have a strong feeling that she is alive…"

He caught eyes with Newt and raised his eyebrows at him with a small smile, Newt looked at him puzzled tilting his head wanting to say. ' _What's that look for Tommy, do I know her too because ever since you said that name, ever since Alby said that name when he woke. I've been racking my brain for the answer that names like a key opening a door that's been locked forever.'_ Newt shook his head, "Why are you stopping continue."

"A lot came back to me, but only some of it's clear enough to talk about like Lily for example but other stuff has faded or is fading." He paused, gathering his thoughts once more straining his brain to remember more. "But I remember enough that can help I guess. The Creators are testing us. The Maze was never meant to be solved. It's all been a trial. They want the winners or survivors to do something important."  
"What?" Newt asked.  
"Let me start again I'm not saying this right," Thomas said taking a breather. "Every single one of us was taken when we were really young by a co-operation called WCKD: World Catastophe Killzone Department. I don't remember how or why just glimpses and feelings that things had changed in the world, that something really bad happened, something to do with the sun. The Creators stole us, saying that we were special, immunes they called us. But immune to what you wonder, well I have no idea. I think they felt justified in doing it. Somehow they figured out that we have above-average intelligence, or something different in our brains and that's why they chose us. We spent the next few years learning in special schools, so it explains the odd occasion as to why we have the tiniest amount of familiarity trust to each other. Even though we had no recollection from the past what so ever, in my case Teresa and you too Newt. We were living somewhat normal lives until they were finally able to finance and build the Maze." Thomas explained.  
"Sooooo,What are you saying?" Frypan asked. "That we're freakin' orphans raised by scientists?"  
"Yes," Thomas said. "I think even now, they're studying every move we make, analyzing us watching us with the beetle blades or hidden cameras on the maze walls. Seeing who'd give up and who wouldn't."  
"I don't believe this." Winston grumbled shaking his head. "Why would I make this up Winston?" Thomas said, his voice rising. "I've just stung myself on purpose to remember these things! If you don't believe me then tell us all what do _you_ think is the explanation?" Thomas said glaring at the boy.  
"I don't get why none of us remembered this stuff. I've been through the Changing, but everything I saw was …what does it matter I didn't learn nothing from it not like you."Alby said.  
"I'll tell you in a minute why I think I learned more than others," Thomas said,"Should I keep going or not?"  
"Talk," Newt ordered.

Thomas sucked in a big breath in apprehension, as if he were about to start a race. "When the maze was up and running they wiped our memories not just our childhood, but all the stuff leading up to entering the maze, even our time in the schools and the good things being there, anything relating to WCKD had or your past had to disappear, it didn't matter who we were before once we were with the creators, with WCKD, we were their property nothing else mattered. They put us in the Box and sent us up here one a month like clockwork."  
"But why?" Newt asked. "What's the bloody point?"  
"I'm getting there. Like I said, they wanted to test us, see how we'd react to what they call the Variables, and to a problem that has no solution and the problem was laid out as one of the most common puzzles known the world a maze, making us think there had to be a solution would just encourage us to work all the harder all of our desperate attempts to escape. Meanwhile they were monitoring our brains on the other side finding out what makes us different, seeing how far we'd go." He paused to look around, making sure they were all listening. "What I'm saying is, there is no solution." Chatter broke out, questions echoing all through the room the look of even more puzzled boys, some in disbelief and awe, thinking about Thomas's words. Newt was tapping his finger on his lips wondering, itching to know more Thomas could tell from the look he was giving him and his authouritive voice telling everyone to pipe down and slim it, Minho was expressionless as if he didn't care about the explanation that much but just getting out of here, Thomas wasn't exactly surprised.

"See! Most people would've given up by now but we're different. We just can't accept that a problem can't be solved especially when it's something as simple as a maze. And we've kept fighting no matter how hopeless it's gotten. Whatever the reason, it makes me sick! All of this the Grievers, the walls moving they're just elements of a stupid test. We're being used and manipulated. The only reason the Grievers are killing us one by one is so we don't all die before it ends, survival of the fittest. Only the best of us will escape and that's who they want."  
Frypan kicked his chair pointing. "Well, you better start talking about this magical escape, then!"  
"He will," Newt said, quietly. "Shut up and bloody listen." Minho, who'd been mostly silent the whole time, cleared his throat. "Something tells me I'm not gonna like what I'm about to hear am I."  
"Probably not," Thomas said the next few minutes were going to be painful. "The Creators want the best of us for whatever it is they have planned. But we have to earn it." He looked to Minho. "The code." Minho nodded in understanding what he meant, he seen the numbers on the walls daily but never figured out an answer maybe now he will. "It was hidden in the wall movements of the Maze for a reason. I should know I was there when the Creators did it."  
Newt looked completely baffled and finally broke the silence. "What are you talking about?"  
"There's a reason why Gally accused me of so much stuff, and why everyone who's gone through the Changing recognizes me so much."  
Silence  
"Teresa and I…" he continued. "We were part of the Maze Trials from the very beginning but against our will, I swear."  
Minho was the one to speak up now. "Thomas, what're you talking about?"  
"Teresa and I were used by the Creators. If you had your full memories back, you'd probably want to kill us. But I had to tell you this myself to show you we can be trusted now. Teresa and I helped design the Maze. We helped create the whole thing."  
Everyone seemed too stunned to respond.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Newt finally asked. "How could you have created the Maze?"  
"They forced us to help! I don't know how or why, but know this I'm in the same boat with you now. Teresa and I were sent here just like anyone else I know there's a chance we can do this I know we can escape. I feel guilty more than anyone because I hurt someone I said I'd never leave behind."  
"Then whose that, Teresa?" Frypan chipped in.  
"No." Thomas said, Teresa was here it was someone outside the maze it was is sister he knew it for a fact.  
"Lily." Newt asked.  
"Yes."  
"What do you remember about her Tommy." Newt asked gently almost as if he was just as curious and boy Thomas knew why.  
"I know that she is my sister who I promised I would never chose WCKD over her, ultimately I did. I know she knew some people in this room too. She worked with the medical students, I know she's a red head with the same yes as mine, I know she's fierce the things I remember her saying to me were; _don't trust them, WCKD isn't good, they'll through you in the maze for what you did because you know how much they wanted my results._ Something tells me if they found out she would be in great danger, worse than us right now and I couldn't' have that. I think that's why I was sent here, for protecting the only family I have left from the worst of the creators."  
"That what any brother would do, Tommy." Newt said a feeling of something unlocking in is brain once again, it was a pleasant feeling his mind screaming in joy that he wasn't lost that there was something there. He'd never say it out loud nor to Thomas but he was utterly fascinated and drawn to this girl Thomas spoke of and the way Thomas looked at him made Newt wonder how close he and Thomas's sister were. Was Lily more than a friend to him? He wasn't so sure Newt cursed at himself he shouldn't even be thinking this.  
"I don't think she's even with them now, I- I have this feeling that she's trying to get out, to escape, I think-I think I told her to. If she's out there she has memories, answers, knowledge of the creators, stolen records even. I want to find her. But first we need to get out of this place." Thomas looked around, and surprisingly no one seemed angry. Newt thought for a moment, straightened up looked towards the other keepers and stood his ground. "The Creators those shanks did this to us, not Tommy and Teresa. The Creators. And they'll be sorry."  
"Whatever," Minho said, "just get on with the escape already."

* * *

Raven pushed her way through the buzzing crowd as the alarm rang and rang wincing as she neared the nearest one; they quickly turned to the bare abandoned corridor of Zone B, the red wording fading to a pale pink and dirty from the age over time. Even still wearing the guard helmet she could detect the revolting smells that whiffed though the corridor. A wave of decaying something so very rotten, almost like the smell of sulphur and chlorine together, a laboratory that reeked of all the wrong things. No one ever came down Zone B apart from Janson at least once a month. Most of the rooms in the Zone were full of old banned immune methods, from the worst of the council. Paperwork and records of immunes dead and those currently alive, dead gone cranks used to record timings of a new crank to one fully gone, the mind devoured by the deadly flare. The whole place raised hairs on Lily's shoulders and she couldn't help but feel like she had been here before a haunting recollection running through her mind, her stomach churned in discomfort as she quickened her pace her shoes tapped on the concrete floor as Raven did the same. One thing was for sure, it was a terrible, creepy shortcut to the WCKD car park. The two girls arrived to the metal door, a blue sign stating car park B, Lily groaned as she pulled the metal bar on the centre of the door, it was so heavy the weight nearly pushing her back. The door scraped across the concrete floor, rusty hinges screeching loudly echoing down the corridor making Lily shudder and wince. The girls swiftly squeezed though still on holding the bar of the door to prevent a loud slam. The bright lights of the car park flickered on Lily moved to the side to the nearest wall and hid few a few seconds. She looked side to side, there was no sign of guards it was eerily bare.

"Psst," Raven whispered. Lily shot her a questioning look. "That one, Tony hotwired it earlier this morning, just before he got you out of solitary." Raven said pointing at a black Rover it was a cadet trainee rover, an amazing choice. Raven reached into her pocket and grabbed something small and metallic. "Catch!" Raven said as he threw the keys to Lily. The duo checked to see if the coast was clear once more and broke into a run and took off to the vehicle. They slid in onto the cold, leather seats, Raven in the passenger seat next to Lily whom was taking the wheel. "You know how to drive right Lil." Rave anxiously asked Lily didn't answer few a few seconds an hummed."Sort of... can you." She asked.  
"Unfortunately no...not yet. But sort of is better than not at all. Drive girl drive." Raven said.  
Lily turned the key, as the rover was bought to life, the engine hummed and they reversed out, Lily sucked a breath in as she almost hit another car, no scratches and pure white obviously a council members she scoffed, thinking about something Lily smirked. "Don't as hilarious as it might be don't." Raven said catching onto what she was about to do, Lily sighed. "Fine."

The big black tyres screeched as she sharp turned to the back of the car park towards exit 2, which lead into a long dark tunnel where cranks tend to hide, an attempt to get inside for the cure. She slowly switched gears as they approached the tunnel and disappeared inside the blackness. "Turn the headlights on." Raven instructed, Lily looked down. "Here." Raven nodded, Lily flicked the yellow headlights on and the moved forwards. Raven looked out the widow there was so much junk, abandoned cars, old scraps of metal, old lights and even some ripped clothes that no-one could possibly fix and pots of empty canned food rolling in the distant winds of the scorch. "The cranks must have camped out her for a while, there's so much junk nothing we could use. Some cans where rolling, we must be getting close to the outside." Raven stated as she gestured around at the objects they passed and then she turned to see anything else behind them, just in case another car or a crank.

"Turn around Raven." Raven did, and was greeted by the shining sun she made a wow sound and covered her eyes with her hand, eyes painfully wincing and tears nearly escaping. Lily did the exact same, and too out something from behind her gesturing Raven to hold the wheel. She pulled out two pairs of laboratory goggles for eye protection, Raven smiled in thanks. "You're so resourceful." She said, the two girls let the rover drift as they quickly put their googles on. Now bravely taking in the sudden hot heat and the winds of sky with the odd grains of sand, it was strange, feeling the never ending surface of golden sand as it crumpled under the rovers wheels. They were used to the average temperature and closed windows of the WCKD City.  
."Holy shit." Raven breathed staring at their environment, squinting Lily could see a city in the distant, beyond the ruins of what used to be mankind's buildings and homes, now a huge rumble of nothing.  
"Yeah, holy shit.. here we are the scorch. Lets start heading North." Lily said as she sped up away from the hell she used to call home


End file.
